Burning Desire
by XxA27xX
Summary: One shot da vida de casados de Jon e Sansa, quente, como os Targaryen devem ser.


Eles não estavam em Winterfell fazia pouco tempo, os Deus sejam bons.

Umas das partes chatas de representar o Norte é ter que aparecer, cumprimentar e sorrir em festividades por Westeros. Viver com a bunda amaçada por uma sela. Se fosse por isso, ficaria na Patrulha, em cima daquelas éguas de trote duro que faziam seu rabo doer em meio dia.

Mas a melhor parte era Sansa, sem dúvidas.

Depois que se acostumaram com a vida de casados, as coisas melhoraram. Ela era a melhor coisa que veio junto com a responsabilidade de olhar e zelar pelo Norte. Com seu jeito doce, engraçado. Ela uma ótima senhora e sabia governar um castelo tão bem quanto a antiga senhora de Winterfell. Sabia as cortesias que faltavam em Jon e tinha a graça de uma realeza.

O evento que iriam dessa vez era de um dos Hornwood. Seriam recebidos para o nascimento do bebê que tinha nascido naquela quinzena. Teria muita comida, vinho, homens bêbados e putas por toda parte. Ele e Sansa iriam dar seus elogios e partiriam assim que possível pra terminar de fazer sabe se lá o que começaram em casa. A festa continuaria nos Hornwood sem eles, com certeza.

O bebê gordo, foi enrolado em um pano branco e era balançado no colo de uma das convidadas, que sorria que distribuía elogios as bochechas rosadas do garotinho. Sansa parecia incrivelmente entediada com tudo aquilo, ainda sem filhos, ela não entendia metade dos assuntos em pauta. Bran nasceu quando ela era muito menina, e com Rickon tivera pouco tempo para ter experiência.

Seu corpo estava pronto, sem dúvidas _ Jon pensou; Peitos grandes, ancas largas. Sansa lhe daria quantos filhos ele quisesse, sem preocupações.

_ Sansa. _ seu olhar levantou do garotinho e foi até o seu.

_ Sim, meu amor. _ ela respondeu docemente enquanto as mulheres ainda conversavam alto ao seu redor.

_ Venha aqui, sim.

Ela ajeitou seu vestido e foi até o encontro do seu marido, encostando seu rosto no dele.

_ Me tire daqui _ ela riu. _ só falam dos mesmos assuntos por horas.

Jon riu junto com ela e apertou seu quadril.

_ Eu vou te ajudar. Nós vamos sumir um pouco...

Suas risadinhas cessaram e ela levantou seu rosto, com um sorriso quente nos lábios.

_ Irão notar, Jon.

_ Deixem que notem, Sansa. _ ele puxou sua esposa e sussurrou em seu ouvido. _ Nós somos o Lorde de Winterfell.

O rapaz começou a andar calmamente em direção ao quartos, puxando sua esposa pela mão. Ninguém ousou perguntar onde estavam indo e muito menos o reprimir por não ter pedido licença.

_ Vamos para o nosso quarto? _ a pergunta pairou no ar.

Não. Não ia ser no quarto dessa vez.

Jon encontrou um corredor mais escuro, nele havia outro corredorzinho, que tinha apenas uma porta e que parecia ser de um quarto abandonado ou sem uso. A porta fez um rangido alto quando abriu e poeira voou, fazendo Sansa espirrar. Mas estava mais limpo que tinham imaginado, e tinha até mesmo uma cama de segunda mão no canto.

_ É melhor que nada. _ Sansa disse batendo a poeira de suas saias, fazendo seus seios balançarem.

_ Sansa... _ Jon se aproximou, o desejo formando uma sensação quase descritível em sua barriga. _ vem cá.

Ele a beijou com lentamente, tomando seus lábios rosados com cuidado, preparando-a e pedindo desculpas por te-la colocado naquele quarto imundo.

Depois, por iniciativa de Sansa, o beijo ficou mais feroz. Mordidas, arranhões e suspiros.

As mãos de Jon sentiram seus seios por cima do vestido, ele odiou. O tempo estava frio e os vestidos eram mais grossos do que ele queria.

_ Tire isso _ Jon dava puxões no vestido da mulher _ como que você consegue vestir isso ai... tire logo! _ ele esbravejou.

Sansa riu e mordeu o lábio inferior do marido, enquanto puxava as cordas do vestido que a prendia. Com mais alguns puxões, a roupa já não era um problema tão grave assim. Jon então aproveitou os seios da sua mulher. Lambeu, beijou, apertou os mamilos rosados por entre os dedos. Sansa gemia baixinho, sentindo ficar molhada. O pesado casaco do homem foi retirado com pressa e jogado no chão empoeirado, junto com o resto das roupas.

_ Vire para a parede. _ ele pediu, guiando Sansa para a parede oeste. _ abra as pernas. _ seus dedos percorreram o delicioso caminho do vão dos seios até o sexo da sua mulher. Sansa gemeu baixinho, sentindo os dedos de seu marido penetra-la sem esforço nenhum.

Jon soltou uma leve risada e beijou os ombros de Sansa enquanto continuava a penetra-la com seus dedos.

_ Jon, Jon... _ ela sussurrou enquanto se entregava a sensação de fazer o antes impensável com seu antes meio-irmão, agora primo marido. Tinha um tom de brincadeira, de proibido.

_ Eu não tenho que fazer trabalho nenhum... você está fazendo todo o esforço rebolando na minha mão desse jeito. _ ele a provocou, arrancando um gemido longo e falhado dela. _ Sansa, Sansa...

Jon tira então seus dedos dela, lhe dá um tapa nas nádegas e a penetra.

Sansa se segurou na parede e mordeu os lábios, sentindo o marido a preencher. Ela a o amava, e tinha certeza disso quando se permitia se entregar de maneiras tão íntimas e absurdas a ele. Isso era amor para ela. Se entregar e receber tão livremente, sem julgamentos.

E Jon a preenchia tão bem.

Uma mão agarrou seu cabelo e outra agarrou sua bunda e ficaram nessa dança até que os gemidos de Jon ficaram mais altos, sua estocadas mais fortes, seus tapas também. Sansa agarrava a parede fria, gemendo contra as pedras.

Jon foi o primeiro a gozar, seguido por Sansa. No final, ambos estavam ofegantes e suados, a pele grudenta contra todo o resto da umidade do lugar. Ele a abraçou por trás, acariciando seu couro cabeludo e beijando sua nuca antes de perguntar se ela estava bem.

_ Uhum. _ ela respondeu simplesmente, utilizando o tempo para distribuir leves beijos por entre a barba do marido.

_ Acho que deveríamos voltar e terminar de beber mais uns copos.

_ Jon, peça licença por mim, quero voltar para o quarto. E me peça um banho.

_ Sim, senhora de Winterfell. _ ele a abraçou.

_ Ótimo, vejo você no quarto. _ ela a beijou, a língua roçando no sua, deliciosamente.

_ Acho que mais cedo do que imaginei _ ele riu e viu os últimos fios de cabelo vermelho desaparecem pela porta.


End file.
